


Computer Luv

by Oddcompass



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But Not Much, Creampie eating, Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Simon cooks you french toast!!!, Simon loves you, Smut, and is a bottom lol, but like just a tiny bit, even tho the reader is human, fjkjf;lf GOD at that last tag lol, is thrown in there, lots of the android hand thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: "You know, Simon, I've been thinking." You purred, leaning against the doorway, eyes raking his body without an ounce of shame. "You do look ravishing in those sweatpants. Makes me want to eat you up instead."Simon chuckled, walking towards the counter with his ingredients in his arms. Looked as though he wanted to make French toast. "As nice as that sounds, you know I'm not doing anything until you eat.""Is that so?" You purred, sauntering over to him, making sure to sway your hips as you walked. "You don't think I deserve my reward now?"---In other words: Simon wants to cook for you, but you have other plans.





	Computer Luv

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Another request for anonymous "despacito"!!! This didn't come out as romantic as I wanted it, at least not when it came to the smut lol BUT I hope this is still enjoyable to read!! There is a stunning lack of Simon/Reader's out here anyways so hopefully I can start filling this tag up with better stuff soon!!!
> 
> Anyways, I proofread these myself so there will be errors. Aside from that, I hope that you enjoy!!!

The first thing you become aware of is the warm body pressed close to yours, arms wrapped tightly around your body while slender legs tangle with yours. You yawn as you blearily open your eyes, the sun shining in from your window momentarily blinding you. It takes a moment, but you soon are able to open them and see who you're laying with.

It's Simon, his eyes closed gently, face relaxed. It made you smile sleepily, seeing him look so worry free. You loved your boyfriend, you really did, but he had a tendency to try and help everyone else out, leaving him with too much work that he can hardly shift through on his own. Even last night before you went to bed, Simon was working on something for Markus, saying that it would do much to aid in his efforts to keep the human's trust. It took you a while, but you finally managed to get him to get in bed, telling him that he should at least go into sleep mode. He needed rest, just like everyone else. He did so begrudgingly, lying down beside you. Now, he looked as if had done him some good and that made you happy.

"Good morning," Simon mumbled, his blue eyes finally opening. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long," you reply, voice still thick with sleep.

Simon smiled, tucking your head underneath his chin, a hand resting on the back of your head as he gave your head a kiss. It was gentle and sweet, the gesture leaving you feeling warm with love. You wanted to stay under the covers with Simon forever, feeling his lips press kisses to your head, his hands comforting and soft as they pressed into you, keeping you safe. He was always there for you, bringing you up when all you wanted to do was crumble down. You weren't sure what had drawn him to you in the first place, but you were glad it led you here with him. You felt like you had been given something special when you were in moments like this with Simon. He was something worth protecting, something worth fighting for and you strode to let him know that as often as possible.

You felt the hand that was cupping the back of your head slid up to meet your cheek, his skin peeling back to show the white underneath. He knew you couldn't do it back since you were a human, but he said that he always liked the gesture, almost like reassurance that you would still love him even with the harsh reminder of how nonhuman he truly was. You knew you would love him regardless of that, seeing as how it never bothered you. You brought a hand up to his, feeling his hand rise to meet yours halfway, pressing your palms together. 

Even as a human, it was like you could feel him telling you how much he loves you through the simple touch alone, his entire hand an enchanting white. You heard him sigh sweetly above you, pressing another kiss to the crown of your head. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, hands and bodies pressed together as the sun slowly continued to ascend into the sky, lighting your room with its warm, orange glow.

"You must be hungry." Simon didn't move from his position, only moving to snuggling closer to you. "I should make you breakfast today."

"But I don't want you to go." You whined, leaning back to look him in the eyes. "Stay here, with me."

Simon smiled again, kissing you swiftly before untangling himself from your body. "I would love to, but I want to do this. It won't take me long."

Soon, he was out of the bed, the spot he was in suddenly feeling cool. You whined again, throwing off the covers to follow him. You flinched at the cool feel of the wood flooring against your feet, but marched on regardless, finding him already getting ingredients ready in the kitchen. 

He was reaching above the fridge, facing away from you. You had a clear view of his back, watching the muscles rolled underneath his skin, his sweatpants hung low on his waist in a way that left your mind wandering. You felt the sudden urge to run your hands up the skin of his body, to snake your hands down his front and please him just how you knew he liked. He was always quick to be putty in your hands, cheeks blue and panting. It was a thrill to see him like that no matter how many times it happened.

"You know, Simon, I've been thinking." You purred, leaning against the doorway, eyes raking his body without an ounce of shame. "You do look ravishing in those sweatpants. Makes me want to eat you up instead."

Simon chuckled, walking towards the counter with his ingredients in his arms. It looked as though he wanted to make French toast. "As nice as that sounds, you know I'm not doing anything until you eat."

"Is that so?" You purred, sauntering over to him, making sure to sway your hips as you walked. "You don't think I deserve my reward now?"

You blocked Simon against the counter, pressing your body flush to him. You smirked up at him and you could see the beginning of a blush trying to work against his cheeks. "You could be my breakfast. Maybe lunch and dinner." You ground your hips against his, hearing him let out a low groan in response. "I'll make sure to leave room for dessert, too." At those words, you licked a thin line up the side of his neck, grinding harder against him.

"Oh, sweetheart," Simon mumbled, hands going to your hips, following your movements. "You're going to be the death of me."

"It'd be a fun way to go, yeah?"

The two of you shared a small laugh before you pressed you lips against his in a heated kiss, grinding your hips against his in the process. He groaned again, kissing you back just as eagerly. You brought one of your hands to run across his chest, your other hand tangling into the short strands of his hair, gripping just so. The moan that left his mouth when you tilted his head to a better angle went directly between your legs, your core suddenly aching to have him inside.

You turn then, breaking the kiss only to press your ass against him, bringing his hands up to cup your breasts underneath your sleep shirt. He kneaded them in his large hands, fingers pinching your nipples, mouth lavishing at your neck. You pressed your ass back against him, a moan drifting from you when he pulled on your nipples just right. He was grinding against you then, one hand going down to your hips to hold you still against him as he rocked against you.

You didn't give him much time to indulge in the pleasure, however, quickly breaking free of his grasp, giggling as you danced away from him. He stood there still for a moment, then you caught his eyes, heavy lidded with lust. It made you want to take your clothes off right there, but you made your way to the living room, hearing him follow closely behind you.

His hands were on you just as you turned back to see how close he was, pulling you back to him for a deep kiss, his tongue immediately playing with yours. You quickly took the lead, cupping the back of his head and drawing your tongue back to bite at his lower lip, loving the sound of his tiny gasp. You broke the kiss to bite at the slope where his neck and shoulder met, feeling him shudder against you, your tongue flicking out to lick at where you bit him. You kissed and bit your way across his neck, hoping against hope that it would leave love bites, like it would on a human. Leaning back showed that it didn't, sadly enough.

"Sweetheart," Simon mumbled, hips rocking against yours again. "Please."

"You begging for me, Simon? Do you want me?"

"Yes, please. I--I need--"

"Get on the couch, then."

Simon moved so quickly you thought he was going to fall. He was so easy to get riled up and you loved it, the gleam in his eyes making you all the more wet. You looked him over as he sat there, noting how his cock was prominent in his sweatpants, the rhythmic motions of his chest as he sucked in cool air, the sapphire blush coating his cheeks. He looked delicious sitting there with his legs spread, fingers ghosting across his clothed cock, the other grazing across his chest, staring up at you like you were his world. It made your heart flutter.

You took off your shorts and panties, watching his eyes as he stared at your legs and hips, his hand gripping his cock. You smirked and climbed on top of him, straddling him. You didn't even have to speak for him to understand what you wanted, slipping down between the space of your legs until his face was underneath you. His tongue darted out to part your silken folds, a pleased moan coming from your parted lips at the feeling. He grabbed your hips, tongue lapping at your clit and folds, fingers digging into you. You gripped his hair again with both hands, your eyes closing when he moaned against you, the vibrations hitting your core pleasantly. You felt his tongue slip inside of you, tasting all you had to offer. He thrust the muscle in and out of you, curling it to leave your legs closing against his head. The tip of his nose was in the perfect position to press into your clit, doubling the pleasure enough to leave you moaning his name.

You could feel your orgasm tip over when you looked down, catching his eyes gazing up into yours. His name fell from your lips, grinding down and sliding yourself against his face. He took it, tongue slipping out to lap at your clit and folds, leaving your body shuddering. He whined sweetly when your grip in his hair tightened, your moans growing louder the longer he licked your oversensitive clit. You could feel your orgasm die down slowly as you slid across his face, loving the feel of his tongue on you. 

Slowly, he pushed your hips up and slipped out from underneath you, sitting back on the couch, one of his hands pulling his cock out while the other reached for you. Simon kissed you feverishly, tongue wrapping with yours. You could taste yourself on his lips and tongue, humming as you kissed him back. He kept breaking the kiss to murmur against your lips before diving back in, telling you how much he loves tasting you, loves pleasing you, loves having your fingers in his hair. Telling you how much he loves you.

You lean back, taking his face between your hands, watching as he licked his lips, his eyes more black than blue from his pupils having blown wide. His face was shiny with your release and it made you feel a bit possessive to see it on him like that, the urge to watch him wipe it on his fingers and suck them clean suddenly piercing you. Instead having him do that, you help him pull off his pants, exposing him fully to you. You sucked in a breath when you saw his cock, a light shading of blue on the tip. You wanted to have him in your mouth, so you gave him another quick kiss and clambered down until your knees were on the floor.

You took ahold of him, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, ending it by swirling your tongue around his head. Simon whispered your name, his hand reaching up to glide through your hair. You repeated the process once more before taking him into your mouth, his voice hitching as you took him down. You bobbed your head in easy motions, your tongue pressing against his cock as you sucked, cheeks hallowing with the intensity of it. His hands were running through your hair faster, his breathing picking up, mouth dripping with praise.

"Sweetheart, baby, please." Simon's voice was lowered, his moans urging you to do even better. "More, please. I want more."

You moaned around his cock in response, feeling pride at the way your name left his lips after that. You didn't abide by his words, though. You kept your pace slowed in an effort to have him wanting to wrap around your finger. You could hear him grunt when he figured you out, his hands pushing down on your head. You resisted, keeping your head still. You looked up at him, hoping he read the mischievousness in your eyes. 

"You tease," Simon mumbled, eyes glazed over as he stared at your lips around his cock. "Just, please. I'm getting close."

You took him down until he hit the back of your throat, his body jerking at the suddenness of it. His hips thrust up into your face, a choked groan leaving his mouth as you suddenly picked up your speed. Simon was moaning your name, hands gripping the back of your head as he thrust into your mouth. 

"Oh, rA9! I--Shit, I'm gonna--"

You pulled off then, feeling a bit sadistic as you watched his face. His features were contorted in pleasure, but as soon as you had moved back, you could tell his orgasm wasn't coming anymore. He whimpered--you wish you could have recorded the sound to memory--and reached for you, voice dripping in lust. You backed away when he did, leaving him reaching for empty air. Simon looked at you like he needed you to live and so you relented, at least a bit. You lean forward enough for his hand to cup your cheek, his skin hotter than normal. Perhaps he was overheating but he never shut down any other times--aside from the first time and that was terrifying--so you weren't too worried about it. 

"I need you," Simon was panting, hips rocking up into the empty air, his cock a lovely shade of azure to match his face. "Please, I need you. I love you."

You smiled, leaning up enough to swipe your tongue across the head of Simon's cock. You looked up at him, kissing the head. "I love you, too."

As you stood, you thought that Simon was going to lift you up himself with the way his hands were digging into your waist. You got on the couch to straddle him again, aligning his cock with your entrance. God, he was so flushed, panting and moaning from even the tiniest of touches. You took a moment to sweetly torture him some more, lowering your body enough to have his cock pressing against your entrance. You didn't let him enter, but had instead swiped him across yourself, feeling him part your folds and rub against your clit. Both of you moaned at the feeling and you were proud to hear his voice break a bit, static trying to slip through.

With one last look at Simon's face--his eyes, so wide and pleading, begging for your warmth, your love--you finally sank down on him. The grip he had on you only strengthened as he slid into you, words of love falling from his lips. You said them back, feeling him stretching and filling you perfectly. He soon bottomed out, both of you moaning at the feeling. You waited a moment, basking in the sensation Simon's cock was giving you. Then he was pleading again, mouth pressed against your neck, desperate and needy. You could listen to him sound like that all day. You kept that in the back of your head for later, focusing on the now. 

You bounced on him slowly, more so rocking than anything else. Simon didn't seem upset, fully basking in the feel of you, his hips rolling up to meet yours. Obscene sounds of Simon rocking into your wet core filled the room, proving just how turned on you really were. It wasn't much longer before you were bouncing on him in earnest, hearing his voice slip back into a static hiss as he leaned back, looking up at you with eyes full of love. It made you want to laugh, to hug and hold him, to kiss him everywhere. One of his hands rose up, the skin peeling back and you quickly placed your hand to his, his fingers interlacing with yours.

"I love you," Simon moaned, his static filled moans making the words come out disjointedly. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" Despite the brokenness of his voice, the words hit you loud and clear. "Oh, by rA9, I love you!"

Then he was coming, voice practically gone, cock thrusting up into you as he pumped you full of his come. You could feel some of it seep out of you and you whimpered, legs quivering.

Just as you were about to return his words of affection, he flipped you and slid out, hands spreading your thighs wide open for him. His name was all you were able to get out before he dipped between your legs, tongue licking at your entrance. You gasped, feeling a second orgasm trying to bubble to the surface. Simon ate you out with vigor, two fingers playing at your clit as his tongue slipped inside, tasting both you and himself. Simon's never done this before, nor have you ever asked him to. It was a nice surprise, one that left your toes wanting to curl at the pleasure of it. He pressed his mouth against you, his tongue going as deep as it could, flicking in and out of you. You could hear him moaning as if your places were reversed, the vibrations causing your whole body to shiver. One of your hands went to your breast to cup and knead the flesh there, the other gripping the hair on Simon's head, pulling harder than you intended. He only moaned again, his tongue and fingers moving even faster.

It didn't take much longer for your orgasm to hit, legs quivering as they tried clamp around him. Simon didn't stop what he was doing, keeping his pace as steady as he could as you shook around him. God, you couldn't stop mewling, hips twitching erratically, trying to simultaneously run to and from the pleasure. You're eyes were starting to roll into the back of your head, voice raising higher the longer he stayed down there. You felt like you were seeing stars every time you closed your eyes, gasping and twitching.

Just as you thought you couldn't take anymore, he stopped, leaning back. His face was once again shiny with your fluids, but you could see some of his own come on his lips of which he quickly licked at. Your body was oversensitive, the slight brush of his fingers against your thighs had you wanting to buck your hips up. He only smiled sweetly at that, looking down at you. You then realized that the roles were reversed. 

"I love you, too, Simon." You managed to rasp out, remembering his earlier words. 

He pressed a kiss to your cheek and you grinned. "Well, I suppose now is the best time for me to finally make your breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, breakfast. Don't tell me that you forgot." His tone was teasing, a finger coming down to poke your nose gently, causing you to flinch. "You still need to eat and I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to cook for you."

"I did forget. How was I supposed to remember after being treated like that?"

Simon huffed out a laugh, caressing the side of your face gently. "You should shower while I cook. It'll be ready by the time you come out."

Simon helped you up off of the couch, his body helping to steady you when your legs wobbled. You were able to make it to the bathroom on your own though, giving a quick kiss to your boyfriend's cheek before you made your way there and closed the door. You took your time with the shower, already able to smell the food cooking before you had gotten out. When your shower was finished, you slipped on a silk bathrobe and tied it off, walking to the kitchen, the smell of French toast hitting your nose in full force. 

Three pieces of it sat on a plate on the table, already topped off with powdered sugar and syrup just how you liked it--so sweet it would hurt your teeth. You went up behind him as he sat the sizzling pan in the sink, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, wrapping your arms around him.

"Thank you, Simon. You're so sweet to me."

"Of course I'm sweet to you, sweetheart. What kind of android would I be if I didn't treat you right?"

You pressed another kiss to the back of his neck in response, seeing his skin peel back there when you did. What a romantic man, he was.

Simon turned around in your hold, pressing his nose to yours, both of you giggling at the action, before he kissed you tenderly. You melted into the kiss, arms tightening their hold on him. You loved Simon and you were glad to have him by your side.


End file.
